PliRoy Week 2019
by phayte1978
Summary: Drabbles for PliRoy Week - these will not go together, each chapter a diff prompt for the week
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" JJ yelled out, looking down at his hand. Fucking cat got him again. He had no idea why he even bothered so much with this damn thing. Potya hated him, and he was not fond of Potya either. Here he was, feeding the little beast- when a paw came out and nails slicing over the top of his hand.

"What happen?" Yuri asked from the other room.

"Stupid cat scratched me," JJ mumbled.

"Again?" Yuri asked, a laugh in his tone.

Oh, Yuri thought this shit was funny. The first week JJ moved in- Potya went around hissing at him and jumping his leg. The second week they each kept their distances. Now, they have an all out war.

Unfortunately, Potya was winning.

JJ had scratches that laced across his hand, his arms- even his legs. At times Yuri didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Being as his cat was still jumping JJ at every move, he got to worrying that maybe JJ wouldn't tolerate this much longer.

It had been a month now, and even when JJ fed the beast, he still go scratched.

Running his hand under the tap, JJ glared over as Potya was eating the food he had just placed down. Even feeding that damn cat still got him a vicious attack! He knew Yuri had had this monster for years, and all he had to do was endure it.

"I don't get it," JJ said, adding yet another band-aid to his skin. "I've fed him, I've bought him toys, and even got him the best damn catnip I could find! He still hates me!" Flopping on the couch next to Yuri, he rubbed his palms over his face.

Another laugh and Yuri was pressing to his side, taking his hand and inspecting it. There were so many scratches and he knew JJ was only doing this for him. "He doesn't hate you."

"I think he does," JJ said, turning his head to glare at the beast who then hissed at him from his food bowl.

"Ok… maybe he does hate you…" Yuri grumbled. He knew Potya didn't like just anyone, he figured Potya loved Lilia because they were both evil incarnates.

"Maybe he thinks I'm taking you away from him," JJ suggested, wrapping an arm around Yuri and kissing his forehead.

"You really think a cat is jealous?" Yuri asked.

"What else could it be?" he whined. Closing his eyes, he figured he would spend the rest of his life with scratches and band-aids. It was a damn good thing he loved Yuri as much as he did. This shit was insane- but he knew a few scratches was nothing compared to being with Yuri.

Opening his eyes when he felt Yuri climb into his lap, JJ wrapped his arms around his waist as Yuri pressed his mouth to his. Yes, he could endure a few scratches for this. Just the way Yuri tasted, and the sounds he made- he would take stitches from that damn cat.

"Sorry my cat is such a bitch," Yuri whispered against his lips.

Humming back his response, JJ ran his fingers through Yuri's hair, keeping their mouths connected. Things heating up, and Yuri was rocking in his lap- that damn cat forgotten. That was until-

Loud hissing and JJ was screaming. Both of them startled and they looked to see Potya at JJ's feet scratching and biting him.

"I'll go lock him in the spare room," Yuri laughed out, kissing JJ's nose again. It pissed him off as the minute Yuri picked Potya up, he was purring and being all sweet. Damn cat. "And maybe you are right… Potya is jealous."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri Plisetsky was a tease- nothing but a fucking tease.

JJ growled as the current silver medalist of Skate Canada was pressed tightly against him- his bubble butt pressed right into his crotch. Worst of all, the little shit had to get on his toes to even accomplish this.

Unfortunately for JJ, they were in a crowd and the last thing he needed was attention being drawn them. A low growl and he heard a snicker from the tease in front of him.

It was bad enough Yuri insisted on wearing skin tight bodysuits for his performances, but to press that overly round ass against his crotch was almost too much for him.

Reaching out, JJ grabbed the slim hip that was right there in front of him- trying to make this little minx stop, but it only seem to encourage him more. Somehow no one was paying them any mind as all the skaters and coaches were gathered around and talking among themselves. It made him wonder how he got backed against a wall, with Yuri wiggling his ass so hard against his cock he was sure he would cum any moment.

"Princess," he growled out, tightening his grip on his hip. If this continued, there would be bruises on Yuri's hips.

No acknowledgement from Yuri at all. All he got was another wiggle of his ass against him. Leaning down, JJ breathed in Yuri's ear. "Don't start things you can't finish, baby boy."

"Fuck off, JJ," Yuri hissed, pressing tighter to him.

"How can I when your ass is pressed against me?" JJ asked, tightening his hold on his hip.

There was a little drop of sweat coming down Yuri's temple and he longed to just lick at it- but too many people were around. Somehow no one seem to give a damn what was going on. He had no idea how he was walking away from this unnoticed. His dad had his jacket and he was damn sure his boner would be more than prominent.

"Fuck," he whispered as his head fell back, pressing against the wall.

"Yuri!" Yakov barked, "Time to go!"

"Coming!" Yuri called out, though his hand reached behind him, palming at JJ's cock.

"Hah!" JJ breathed, biting his bottom lip. "Princess…"

Yuri did not leave immediately. As soon as JJ's father started to approach them, the heat that was wrapped around his cock was gone. A startle rushed over JJ and he snatched his jacket from his father and held in front of him.

"Son, are you feeling ok? You look feverish," his father said.

"I'm fine… just need to go lay down," JJ said, glaring over where the blond mess of hair was casually leaving the area.

Fucking tease.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3 - Rivals**

"Mr. Plisetsky!" the reporter called out. "Mr. Leroy just barely beat you! How does this make you feel?"

"That asshole got lucky!" Yuri hissed out, then groaned with Yakov's finger dug deep into his side. He didn't want to do this damn press conference as it was. Fucking JJ had just barely beaten him- all over some technicality bullshit he still challenged.

"Mr. Plisetsky!" another reporter called out. "You two seem to be back and forth with each other on your wins. How will you change your routine for your next skate?"

This time, Yakov leaned forward and did the talking for him. Good, he was sick of these damn questions as it was. It was the same shit- JJ won one skate, he won the next. Actually, he wa really sick of this entire fucking cat and mouse game they played. There were time he thought punching the fucker in the nose was the best option.

He let Yakov finish out the questions, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. He would put his feet on the table they were at if he was sure Yakov wouldn't murder him first. He hated these damn things- stupid questions, mostly about that pompous asshole.

When it seemed like it would never end, Yuri saw a flash of the man he wanted to tear the heart out of in the back of the crowd. A gesture of his head and all Yuri managed was a nod.

"Well, as fun as this is…" Yuri said, sitting up and grabbing his bag, "It has been a full day and I'd like to go rest now."

"No stuffing your face full of junk food!" Yakov barked- forgetting there was a damn room of reporters.

Waving, Yuri headed out of the area and went exactly where he knew he would be.

The moment he stepped into the locker room, he saw him. JJ and his cockiness just smirking at him.

"Well, hello kitty cat," JJ said, crooking a finger at him.

"Don't think you can just beckon me whenever you want!" Yuri hissed, hating how his body walk towards JJ.

"Oh I think we both know you always come," JJ said, pulling him close the moment he got in arms reach.

He hated how tall JJ was. He hated how fucking perfect JJ's stupid body was. He hated how big JJ's fucking dick was. He hated that he was addicted to it all.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Yuri growled, biting at JJ's bottom lip.

"I can never get enough of this," JJ cooed, his hands reaching down his body, cupping his ass.

If it wasn't for Yuri's brain short circuiting, he would have fought harder. Maybe if he had reserved his energy instead of fucking this idiot, he would have gotten gold.

"I don't like you!" Yuri hissed.

"Your body tells me otherwise," JJ said, spinning him around so his chest was flush with the lockers.

Gasping, Yuri braced himself, knowing what was coming, hating how his body was reacting to this. Why did he find himself so turned on by someone he fucking despised? Maybe he would seek therapy… but right now, his heart was slamming in his chest as his costume was peeled down his body, all the way to his thighs.

JJ wasn't playing around. A growl and Yuri cursed himself for the way his back arched, making his ass stick out. He didn't want to want this asshole, he wanted to scratch his damn eyes out.

"I heard what you said out there," JJ whispered in his ear. "And I'm always lucky when I can get my dick inside of you." Another growl from Yuri that quickly changed to a moan as wet fingers pressed inside of him. "Oh… still loose from last night," JJ hummed, biting at his neck.

"No more fucking me before competition!" Yuri hissed.

"Then don't come knocking at my door," JJ whispered, biting at his earlobe. "You're addicted to my dick and you know it."

It was then that JJ pressed quickly inside of Yuri, making him moan and press his forehead to the locker. He never would admit it, though the way JJ felt- he did enjoy it more than he wanted too.

"Come on, kitty cat," JJ said, thrusting hard back inside of him, making him gasp and try to hold the lockers in front of him. JJ was never gentle and Yuri liked that. He never acted as if Yuri would break. He would slap his ass, and pound deep inside of him. "No one fucks you the way I do, and you know it."

He refused to agree to any of it. Just pressing back and meeting each powerful thrust. JJ did fuck him the best, and that was why the few times they were in the same place together- he always sought him out.

"Just fucking get me off!" Yuri hissed.

"Of course, my little kitty cat," JJ cooed, reaching under Yuri, stroking him as his cock abused his prostate. "Love how fucking wet you get."

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuri growled.

Stroking, thrusting and Yuri felt his mind spinning. Why did it have to be JJ? Out of everyone, why did he thirst for JJ's stupid large cock? Another slap of their skin and he was screaming into the locker. His cock was pulsing, making a mess of the floor. JJ stroked him through it, then took hold of his hips tightly and slammed back into him. Gasping and whimpering, Yuri felt his body jarred back and forth as JJ continued fucking him.

He knew JJ was close as the hands on his hips tightened. He knew the bruises left there from before would be darkened. He didn't care. A strangled moan and JJ was pulling out, stroking and releasing all over his ass before slapping his ass cheek one last time.

"Always a pleasure, kitty cat," JJ breathed, fixing his own costume.

"You made a mess of my ass!" Yuri hissed, standing and turning trying to see.

"Your ass looks best covered in my cum," JJ said, moving behind him and smearing the cum.

"Fucking stop!" Yuri growled, though he wasn't moving away. "Get my damn towel from my bag."

Standing and waiting, Yuri tried to just catch his breath. JJ came over and wiped the towel over his bottom, then leaned over to kiss his neck.

"None of that lovey dovey shit," Yuri growled, pulling his costume back up. "Zip me and leave before I do. Fuck if I want people to see us together."

"Of course," JJ laughed as he helped to zip the back of his costume. "See you next time?"

"Wipe that damn smile off your face!" Yuri hissed when he turned around, facing the asshole in front of him.

Arms around him and JJ was crushing a kiss on his mouth. He found his body melting into JJ as their tongues swiped next to one another. JJ pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm taking gold next time," Yuri whispered.

"You can try," JJ laughed, before letting him go and walking out the locker room.

Oh he hated how JJ always got the last fucking word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Distance**

**Notes:**

**Phone Sex and Masturbation for Day 4 **_((sorry I've just gone straight smut here lately))_

Yuri kept a file in his phone. It was all the filthy pics and videos that pervert at sent him over the last few months. He had so many of them. JJ's dick in different forms of being hard, at different angles, different jock straps, briefs, and even a few thongs. There were videos of JJ stroking his cock, and even a few of him fucking Yuri deeply.

It was his own little porn collection he held onto tightly. On nights like this, it sucked that they lived in different countries. Having to subject himself to pictures was better than just a porn site though.

For some dumbass reason, JJ had been on his mind all damn day. Reaching into his briefs, he was already fucking hard. How pathetic was that? Just thinking of JJ on a day he was as horny as he was almost did it for him.

Not that he would ever tell JJ this. Yuri knew better. That bitch would swell up in pride and his head get so damn big- Yuri would have to kill him. It would be a shame as he really did enjoy fucking him.

Wrapping his fingers around his shaft with one hand, his other flipping through his phone, he landed on a twenty second video. It was one of his favorites. JJ had been brutal that night. A hand print bright red on his bottom as JJ just pounded into his ass. Yuri's rim was so stretched, wet and a deep crimson color. Their balls were slapping as was their skin.

Too bad the video was only twenty seconds. Yuri remembered that night. They had had a couple glasses of champagne and nearly fucked themselves into a coma. His bottom hurt so bad the next morning, and fuck if JJ wasn't all sweet to him and caring.

He really hated that he liked that.

But what he really needed was to fucking nut. His balls ached for some reason. Probably from the on and offs of being hard all damn day. It started with a damn dream the night before- he was topping JJ, and it felt soooooooo gotdamn good. Unfortunately he woke before he could get off, and late as fuck to practice. Not even a chance to jerk before rushing out the door.

Then his mind was only in the clouds all damn day.

Moving to another video, this one was more on the sweet side. JJ telling him how beautiful he was as Yuri tried his damnedest to swallow JJ's cock. His eyes were tearing up, his hair a fucking mess, but the way JJ spoke to him made him believe regardless how fucked out he looked, he was still beautiful to JJ.

"Fucking prick," Yuri groaned, moving to more pictures they had.

As much as his mind had worked all day, his dick sure wasn't not. No matter how hard he stroked- he just couldn't get the nut he wanted.

Quickly moving over to the contacts, he face-timed JJ. Not even a bit surprised he picked up quickly.

"Hello, kitten!" JJ said, that damn toothy grin right in the camera.

"I'm fucking close… get me off!" Yuri growled.

"Shit!" JJ said, then the screen went black but he could hear rumbling around. A few seconds later and JJ came back into the screen. "Kitten! I was around people!"

"You know better than to answer a damn face-time call in public!" Yuri hissed, stroking his cock more. "You good now?"

"Yeah, but do you think I'd ever not take a call from you?" JJ asked, that damn smirk on his face.

"Just get me off dammit!" Yuri bitched.

"Lemme see how hard you are," JJ said, his voice dropping impossibly deep and fuck if it wasn't helping. Angling the phone, he showed JJ were his other hand was. "Oh kitten," JJ cooed, "Your cock so red and so wet."

"I can't get off!" Yuri whined.

"I bet you'd rather my big cock deep in your ass right now," JJ said, "bent over as I slapped your ass."

"Fuck yes," Yuri moaned.

"Slamming into you as hard as I could," JJ said.

"Why do you live so far away?" Yuri whined.

"Hell if I know," JJ said, "Cause if I were there, I would have you bent over every chance I got."

Another moan and Yuri was so close. Just hearing that deep rumble of JJ's voice was working him up a bit too much.

"Lemme see you," Yuri said.

More shuffling around and JJ turned his camera down. Yuri saw his massive dick on the screen and his mouth started to water.

"You're hard," Yuri pointed out.

"How could I not be?" JJ asked. "You look so fucking hot right now… all flushed pink."

"Shut up!" Yuri growled.

"Make me," JJ said, turning the camera back to his face, that damn grin in place.

"Shove my dick deep into your mouth!" Yuri threatened.

"Fuck my face, kitten," JJ said.

"Hah!" Yuri cried, his back bowing and his balls tightening. Imagining shutting JJ up by fucking his face was what he needed. His body shaking as his cock released all over his stomach. He continued to stroke til his cock couldn't take anymore and then just tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck…" JJ whispered. "That was so hot."

"Shut up," Yuri said, turning his eyes away from the camera.

"Oh c'mon kitten! You know I love staring at you!" JJ said.

"Yeah well… I nutted and I'm not horny anymore… so I'm hanging up!" Yuri said.

"But I haven't gotten off!" JJ whined.

"Good, take a video and send me when you do," Yuri said, hanging up the call.

He knew that was kind of fucked up, but he also knew he would soon have a really good video to add to his collection too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Social Media - SFW**

**Notes:**

**Fluffy UWU soft dorks today! No smut! ´･ᴗ･` **

Yuri hates that JJ was stuck only to Facebook. Who the hell used that these days anyway? It was all about being on Twitter, Instagram and other platforms. After bitching and groaning, Yuri accepted the 'In Relationship With' on Facebook then refused to speak to JJ for a week. Unanswered phone calls and text replies of angry table flip emojis was all JJ got back from him. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

It was a week later he saw the follow request come in from JJ on Twitter and Yuri smiled. Of course that idiot had his page wide open and not locked down like he did. He had fan pages that were public and enough for his dealings.

**KingLeroy: **See you tomorrow, kitty cat! PlisetskyY

Great, just throwing his handle out for everyone to see! Rolling his eyes, Yuri liked the damn status anyway and then saw all the fangirls had already found JJ and were commenting on it.

"Fucking idiot," Yuri mumbled, then cursed at all the request to follow him he would just ignore. Nope, not on his private blog. Moving over to direct message, Yuri sent a message.

**PlisteskyY:** Make your fucking page private! （￣^￣）凸

**KingLeroy:** How?!

**PlisetskyY:** (sigh) in your settings, stupid

**KingLeroy:** But I already have over 300 followers!

**PlisetskyY:** And my fanpages have thousands, this way we can have some privacy!

**PlisetskyY:** ｍ９(´Д｀*)Youre an idiot.

**KingLeroy**: ( ^ ᴗ ^ )ε^ )

He spent the next hour trying to teach that idiot how to navigate and lock down his page. In the end, Yuri hated to admit he was enjoying it. He could imagine JJ sitting on his bed trying to figure all this out, and he kind of wish for the moment he was there with him.

**KingLeroy:** I think I got this! σ(*´∀｀*)

**PlisetskyY:** You know we could text… ( ͡⌐■_-■)

**PlisetskyY: **(ｙﾟ 益ﾟ;)ｙ

**KingLeroy:** （´・｀ ）

**PlisetskyY:** Ok signing off! call me!

It took almost ten seconds and his phone was ringing. Shaking his head, he had to laugh as the idiot on the other end was so thrilled with learning how to work a new platform.

* * *

It was late that evening when they saw each other. Both tired and exhausted from flying all day, but they managed an extra few days before competition started to spend time together.

"So tell me about other social medias!" JJ said, practically hopping up and down on the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri motioned for JJ to lay next to him. "How the fuck are you so stupid at all of this?" he asked.

"I don't have time for all this!" JJ whined, kissing his neck. "Between practice and all my siblings practice…"

"Damn glad I'm an only child," Yuri muttered. He was even shocked when he found out JJ was not into video games either. What kind of guy was he even dating? "And stop throwing up our personal lives all over Facebook!"

"But I want everyone to know how much I love you!" JJ whined, leaning in for a kiss.

A groan and Yuri opened his Instagram. Getting the camera set, he took a picture of them, filtered it and posted it. This account he did leave open as was easier to post pictures and just… hide.

"Awwwww, my kitten posted a picture of us together," JJ said, kissing at his neck.

"Your kitten is also damn tired and jet lagged," Yuri said, yawning and rolling over to just sleep.

"But kitten!" JJ whined.

"Touch me and die," Yuri growled.

* * *

The next morning Yuri woke to the overly loud snoring of JJ. There was no way that snoring was normal or healthy. Pushing JJ so he rolled over, the snoring stopped and Yuri stretched. Grabbing his phone, he was alarmed by the notifications… all from Instagram.

That sonofabitch!

JJ had started up an account and posted over one hundred photos of him sleeping! OHMYGOD! Yuri just sat there stunned.

He wanted to be mad, but as he scrolled through each one there were stupid hearts and emojis confessing his love for him. He always knew JJ was a sap, but he had not idea he was worse than Victor was. Yuri always groaned over all the pictures Victor was posted of Yuuri when he was asleep.

Shit… they were just like them. Yuri hated himself so fucking bad.

He also hated that JJ had rolled over and was snoring again. Getting his camera set, he started a video of JJ snoring. Giggling as he did it, because JJ was on a roll with the loud rumbles that were shaking the walls of the room!

Setting up the post, Yuri snickered.

He captioned it:

**_uwu Someone has to love him! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 - SFW - Royalty - I also might have been very cold as I wrote this.**

Stepping out the shower, Yuri groaned as he grabbed his towel. That damn robe JJ had gotten him- the huge 'Q' on the chest and 'Queen' across the back.

Of course the asshole had a matching one that said 'King'.

And of course, Yuri wore it just to make that idiot smile.

It was the dumb shit couples did, you know?

Not that he was as bad as Victor and Yuuri. No, no one was that bad.

He had to admit though, as he slipped on the robe- it was warm and soft. Somehow it always sort of smelled like JJ- and he wondered if that idiot had rubbed his cologne on it or something. A sigh and he started to dry his hair. Normally he would leave it wet and hanging, but it was a cold night and he didn't want to get sick.

Plus the hairdryer was very warm.

It didn't matter where he was, the cold always got to him. Russia or Canada- they had unforgiving winters, and Yuri always stayed in multiple layers to keep from freezing to death.

"Ah, there is my queen," JJ said, coming into the steam filled bathroom and wrapping his arms around Yuri, kissing his cheek before taking the brush and hair dryer.

Ok, maybe Yuri was pampered and spoiled a little- but hey, aren't most queens?

JJ was good at this though. Gentle with the brush through his hair as the heat moved over him. Hell, it almost put him to sleep. When JJ was done, Yuri pressed back against him, his eyes heavy and his knees weak.

"My precious little queen," JJ cooed, scooping him into his arms and carrying him to bed. Stripping the robe from Yuri, he felt the cold air and whined a bit. "Dammit, JJ!" Yuri growled.

"Shhhhh, hang on," JJ said, covering his face with kisses. "I got something for you."

"Well can I at least cover up before I freeze to death?" Yuri growled.

"I have the heat on, you know?" JJ chuckled.

"Well I'm cold!" Yuri whined.

JJ covered Yuri's body with his own- though JJ had his warm robe on and all Yuri had was him pressing against him. Shivering, he welcomed the kiss and grabbed at JJ- more so he was trying not to freeze to death.

"Ok, let me tuck in my queen," JJ whispered against his mouth.

A small hum and Yuri crawled into the blankets- all of a sudden surrounded by warmth.

"JJ!" Yuri yelped, then sliding his legs all along the bed sheets- feeling warmth wherever his legs went. "It's warm!"

"What kind of King would I be if I allowed my Queen to freeze to death this winter?" JJ asked, crawling next to him, pulling Yuri close.

"How?" Yuri asked.

"Electric heating blanket," JJ said, "I put it on the bed and turned it on when you went to shower."

A smile and Yuri leaning up to kiss JJ. "Thanks, my King."

It was rare Yuri ever said those words, and JJ knew this. Smiling, JJ held Yuri close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 - Retirement - SFW**

Yuri had no idea his life would change today. That was not in his plans. His plans were to skate his ass off for his free skate and take the damn gold metal.

Of course, there was JJ who was always upsetting his plans. Year after year it was the same damn thing! Yuri would win one year, JJ the next. He was tired of this leap frog game- but he also knew without JJ, he would have not grown into the skater he was today.

It was almost time for the medal ceremony. Zipping up his jacket, Yuri's eyes scanned the area, quickly finding JJ. Moving over to where JJ was boasting on his gold, Yuri took his wrist and pulled him into a quiet corner where no one could see them.

"Been wanting to do this all week," Yuri growled, lifting to his tiptoes and pressing his mouth to JJ's. Grabbing at JJ's jacket, Yuri pulled him close, their kiss deepening- gasping when he felt JJ's tongue enter his mouth. Melting against JJ, Yuri didn't want to stop- especially when JJ's hands moved into his hair, his fingers tangling in the strands.

A soft moan and Yuri held him tighter, rocking his hips into him as they continued to kiss. Fuck, he loved to kiss this guy, and he knew later- they would be able to sneak some time together.

He hated that they were hiding their relationship- but they had both been burned my the media in previous relationships as it was. It was for the best, but the issue was keeping it all hush-hush.

"Let's skip the ceremony and leave," Yuri breathed.

JJ hummed against his lips. "Don't tempt me," he whispered, kissing his lips again.

"Then let's go!" Yuri said, taking his hands.

"Kitten, you know we can't," JJ said, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight.

A sigh and Yuri kissed him one more time before they had to leave. "Tonight then," Yuri said, slipping from their hiding place.

He could hear Yakov barking for him the minute he made it back to the group. A scowl then Yakov was pulling him away, and his hands were fixing his hair. "You could wait before running off to suck face."

"Could have," Yuri said, smiling as the old man fussed over his hair.

"Can't have you looking debauched out there for the cameras!" Yakov growled.

Yakov was well aware of his relationship with JJ. Many times he allowed Yuri to go to Canada in the off season and train for a bit there. It was only minutes and they were called for the medal ceremony, then out for a quick press conference.

Yuri smiled and held his medal- a step lower than JJ. Of course JJ had his overly tooth grin and way to loud laugh as the cameras flashed around them. After the pictures were done, they were all ushered around for questions and more pictures.

Yuri was exhausted. He was ready to shower and sneak off with JJ for the next few days before they were back in different countries. It was what he heard that raged emotions in him. Even across the room, that overly loud bellowing voice carried.

"This will be my last season!" JJ boasted, which caused an uproar from the people around him. Questions came racing at him, as they were technically almost at the end of the season. One more competition and the season was over.

What the hell was that idiot saying? JJ was still on top of his game!

Leaving where he stood next to Yakov, Yuri stomped over where JJ was still answering questions. Pushing through the crowds, Yuri didn't see anyone around them anymore. All he saw was JJ. He also didn't feel the tears on his cheeks as he got face to face with JJ.

"What?" Yuri asked.

A smile, that wasn't his usual toothy grin and JJ nodded. "I'm retiring."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuri whispered. The room had grown quiet, everyone was watching them, but Yuri only saw JJ.

"Kitten," JJ said, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I'm almost 30… it's time. I can't skate forever."

They had skated together like this for over half his life. Yuri had no idea what to do now. Another tear fell and JJ wiped it away.

"But I love you!" Yuri screamed, his voice echoing around the room.

Immediately, JJ took him into his arms, kissing him deeply. "And now we can be together and I can travel with you next season," JJ said.

Yuri opening sobbed and JJ held him in his arms. The camera flashes going off all around them. It was then that Mr. and Mrs. Leroy came to usher them out- Yakov and Lilia answering all the questions that were being hurled at them.

Yuri couldn't stop crying. He didn't know how the hell he could skate without knowing he was out to kick JJ's ass. JJ's parents got them back to JJ's room and JJ was holding him close, trying to calm him.

"Kitten," JJ cooed, "I can be with you easier like this… and I don't want to destroy my body."

Yuri knew this sport took a hard toll on their bodies. Nodding his head, he held onto JJ, not caring how blotchy his face was from crying, not caring that he screamed in front of everyone that he loved JJ. All he cared about was this asshole and the emotions that had steam rolled him.

"Did you mean it?" JJ asked.

Yuri couldn't look at him, all he could do was nod his head. He did love this idiot, and had for a long time.

"I love you too, kitten," JJ said, cupping his chin and kissing him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Free AU day - I went with - ((SFW))**

**does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?**

Yuri had gotten the invite from the hoity toity bakery in the city. It was a joke when he had done it two years ago when he was dating that stupid jock. They had been in the city and smell of the damn bakery was calling for him. As the jerk dipped into the sporting goods store across the street, Yuri snuck in only to be told there was a two year waiting list to 'try' their cakes. So he made up a story about a long engagement and added his name to list.

When the call came in, he had forgotten about it but then accepted it. Now, he needed a finance. The bakery was hosting a huge event and only a handful of guest were invited to come to the affair in hopes they would sample cakes, drink champagne and order for the big day.

Grabbing his phone, Yuri went into his Tinder. What else was he supposed to do on short notice?

"You sure you don't want to come?" Yuri asked to Phichit, his roommate.

"Nah, I can't!" Phichit said, "Gotta work all damn day."

"Tinder it is!" Yuri said, falling onto the couch and swiping right on all the dumb fucks.

"Dude, Tinder? Really?" Phichit asked, sitting next to him taking his phone. "At least let me pick then."

"What?!" Yuri squealed, grabbing for his phone. He knew this was already going to be a disaster.

* * *

That next day, Yuri went and got ready. Phichit told him his 'date' would be at the coffee shop two blocks away.

"Have fun!" Phichit called out as Yuri went to head out the door.

Not that Yuri really cared who he met- he just wanted that stupid, snobby, rich people cake. This was the shit he saw in all the magazines that celebrities ate. He wanted to taste it! He had seen the picture of the guy Phichit picked off Tinder, and the moment rounded the corner, he saw him leaning against the brick, two coffees in hand.

"Is that my latte?" Yuri asked.

"Ah! You must be Yuri," JJ said, holding out the coffee. "Pleased to meet you."

"None of that, let's make our story believable," Yuri said, sipping his coffee, even smiling over the fact it was done right.

"Whatever you say, kitten," JJ said, plucking at the cat ears that were on the hood of his jacket.

Standing there as they drank their coffee, Yuri was taking in the man before him. Their reflection in the glass and even Yuri had to admit- they looked damn good together. He was tall, lean, very fit, dark hair, piercing blue eyes. Yeah, Phichit picked a good one.

He was also loud, and Yuri was pretty damn sure he heard him speak about himself in third person. Their story in place and they grabbed an Uber to set off downtown.

* * *

"Wow! This place is fancy!" JJ said as he got out the car and held the door for Yuri.

It was that smell again. Sugar and more sugar. Yuri stood on the sidewalk, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. It all came rushing back to him and all he wanted was to eat cake!

"Let's go!" Yuri said as he reached out and took JJ's hand.

Stepping through the doors, the scent of freshly baked cakes washed over him and Yuri felt his mouth water. The woman greeted them and led them up to the overly fancy second floor where other couples sat, getting ready.

"Would you two care for some champagne?" the lady asked.

"Damn right I would," Yuri said, taking a seat. The table before them was white linen with pink rose petals scattered around the table. There was a bowl of berries next to a centerpiece of more flowers in different shades of pink. When the champagne came, it was also pink. Yuri grinned as he dropped a couple of the berries from the table into his glass and took a sip.

"This is seriously… fancy," JJ whispered to him.

"I know!" Yuri whispered back, trying to keep his voice down. "I've been on this waiting list for two years!"

"I would have dressed better, had I known," JJ said, looking down as his (very nicely fitted) jeans and his simple button up.

Not that Yuri was dressed much better. His jeans were like a second skin and his shirt had leopard print. Hell, his jacket had cat ears on them. Looking around, he saw the other couples also in casual wear like they were.

"Seems everyone else isn't all dressed up," Yuri said, watching as the couples were holding hands and smiling at each other.

JJ must have taken the same notice, for reaching out, he took Yuri's hand and pulled him closer to his side. Yuri like how he easily fit next to JJ.

"I swear, kitten," JJ said, "I think your eyes are sparkling."

"Waiting for cake!" Yuri said, which only made JJ laugh.

It was true. Yuri had one hell of a sweet tooth. He was practically bouncing in his seat the moment the elaborate cart of cakes came out. Not even thinking, Yuri was squeezing JJ's hand and squealed.

Each couple had five pieces places in front of them. Yuri was even shocked they were large slices of cake. Each cake completely different and Yuri gulped just staring at them.

"Kitten?" JJ asked.

"Just... lemme look at them…" Yuri whispered.

JJ laughed (overly loud), then grabbed a fork. Moving to the first cake, he got a piece of it on his fork then turned to Yuri. "Open up," he whispered.

Not even thinking, Yuri opened his mouth. He allowed JJ to feed him. The moment the cake and icing hit his tongue, he about melted into his chair. Humming around the sweet, perfect confection in his mouth- he could die happy.

"Yanno," JJ said, getting himself a bite, "I almost thought this was all a joke."

"I never joke about cake," Yuri said, grabbing his own fork and trying each cake placed before them.

Leaning in, JJ wiped some icing off the side of Yuri's mouth and smiled at him while sucking the icing off his thumb. "Well at least I know where to take you on our second date."

"Oh?" Yuri asked, leaning in more as JJ did.

"There is a great bakery on the other side of town… amazing red velvet cake," JJ whispered, his lips brushing over Yuri's.

"Oh fuck yes," Yuri said, then pressing his lips to JJ's.

Yuri had a feeling this was going to grow into something special.


End file.
